gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fallin'/LosSims2's Tournament Submission
Episode: Love Conquers All Character: James Holland Scene: After Jameson’s scene in the auditorium, in James house James got home, feeling excited for being with Jaxon again. He dropped his schoolbag in the living and went to drink tea. He was feeling very happy. He got right on his way upstairs, taking his schoolbag with him. He laid in his bed, the hours passing by. It was 7 PM and his mother asked him if he could go to bath. He quickly undressed and quit his ring. He left it in his bedside table. “I’m going, mom”, he said, but she didn’t hear. He started bathing, thinking on all the things that had happened that day. His mother entered in his room. When he heard the noise he didn’t thought that that was going to happen, but when he went out of the bathroom, his parents were there and they weren’t looking pleasant. “What happened?” James asked, puzzled, assuming what had happened. “Why didn’t you tell us!?” His father shouted, in a loud tone. “Please–“ Said James, but was stopped by his mother. “This is so wrong, James” Said his mother. “You don’t have sense of life” “Mom, Dad. Being gay doesn’t have anything wrong. It’s life” Exclaimed James, in his innocent voice. “It’s the wrong life!” His father shouted now in a louder tone. “You’re not normal!” “Please, dad. You don’t understand.” James said, getting a little louder. “I understand everything!” His father shouted, crossed. “You’re a weird person in this world. That is the truth of all this story!” “Leave this room! Now!” Shouted James, angry. “You can’t talk to me like that!” Exclaimed his father. He then slapped James. His father stormed the door as he leaved. James started crying as he rubbed his cheek. He didn’t want to see the ring that had his parents know about his sexuality. He laid in his bed shirtless, thinking on how bad his father had been. My parents are the worst. Why they don’t get me. Is this so strange? There are a lot of LGBT persons out there. Why do they get angry with me? I need to stop thinking about it. I will do the thing that calms me when I don’t feel well, sing. '' James stood up and went to his computer, to put the karaoke on. ''“I came to win,” Sang James “To fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, and to rise. To fly… To fly…” '' ''“I wish today it will rain all day.” Rapped James “Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away. Trying to forgive you for shouting at me. Praying but I’m still an angel away. Angel away, yeah strange in away. Maybe that is why I chase strangers away. They got their guns out while aiming at me. But I become near when they aiming at me. Me, me, me against them. Me against family. Me against friends. Somehow they both seem to become one. A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood. They start coming and I start rising. Must be surprising, I’m just surmising. I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher, more fire.” '' ''“I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, and to rise. To fly… To fly…” '' “Well. At least I feel a little better” Sighed James. He went to his bedside table and grabbed the ring. He put it proudly, although he still was sad because of what had happened. '''Starring ' James Holland created by Klainer619 Mrs. Holland Mr. Holland 'Songs featured ' “Fly” by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna. Sung by James. Category:Blog posts